


Christmas Kiss

by trixie_moon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shi, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo is a meddlesome shit, Volleyball Dorks in Love, meddlesome baby brother specifically, videogames and dorkiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: My entry for the haikyuwu Secret Santa!Kenma doesn't really need a lot for Christmas. He just wants Kuroo to stop nagging him about his sister.Please enjoy Demon!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Takara, Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Christmas Kiss

Kenma sighed fondly. He was here at Kuroo’s house again for Christmas and Kuroo’s sister Takara was coming back from her trip tonight. Christmas carols piped out of the speaker in their house and Kuroo happily danced around the house, setting it up. Fairy lights were strung left and right, embroidered stockings hung over the fireplace, and hot cocoa was cooking on the stove. This Christmas would be perfect.

“Are ya gonna do it tonight?” Kuroo seemed nonchalant in his question to his best friend, but Kenma knew better. The rooster-head had a secret agenda. Hopefully, Kenma wouldn’t have to deal with it, but he never knew with his best friend of over fifteen years.

He sighed and stopped trying to arrange the mantlepiece’s  _ Nintendo _ figurines. “I haven’t changed my answer since you asked…” he hummed, thinking. “Ah. Ten minutes ago. I don’t know,”

“Aw come  _ on _ , man!” whined Kuroo from where he strung up more lights in Kenma’s apartment. “I just want to tell Bokkun that my sister’s getting married before either of his!”

Kenma flushed and averted his golden eyes from Kuroo’s piercing hazel gaze. Those eyes were just like  _ hers.  _ So distracting. So alluring. He shook his head again and sighed. “All right, fine, I’ll tell you,” he finally said.

Kuroo’s eyes lit up. He smiled happily at Kenma, expectantly waiting for the answer like a dog waited for its treat. “Well?” he said excitedly. “Tell me!”

“I said I will. But you  _ cannot _ tell Takara,” warned Kenma seriously. “Absolutely cannot.”

Kuroo nodded seriously, going along with Kenma’s request. “Deal!”

_ That was too easy.  _ He was going to regret this later, wasn’t he…

But that was future-Kenma’s problem. Present-Kenma had a different problem. A now very smug rooster-headed brunet by the name of Kuroo Tetsurou. His best friend since childhood...but even worse, the little brother of his crush  _ also _ since childhood. And of course, the one that now knew his secret.

* * *

You see, Kuroo Takara was Kuroo’s older sister and she was incredibly attractive. She was only about a year older than Kuroo, meaning that when Kenma had joined his best friend at Nekoma High, his crush hadn’t graduated yet. It certainly made for awkward conversations around the volleyball team’s table. The others found it hilarious to embarrass their setter for this crush of his, but he ignored them.

They didn’t know Takara and Tetsurou like he did. 

He knew how dorky they all were. 

He didn’t know why this was happening, but a faint memory soon came to mind. A memory of a day just like this when he was much, much smaller and Takara seemed much, much bigger. Only it wasn’t Christmas Eve when it happened. Oddly, it was the middle of summer...though, that too made sense. Takara was a summer baby, she wouldn’t stop talking about it.

* * *

_ Takara and Tetsurou had spent the day in the garden trying to ‘save’ all of the worms after a particularly strong rainstorm had brought them out of the ground. _

_ “Ta-Taka-nee!” whined little seven-year-old Tetsurou. “Help me save the worms!” _

_ “Save the worms?” Newly-turned-nine Takara looked up from her biology homework. “What do you mean worms?” _

_ Kenma shyly looks around Kuroo to see Takara. “U-Um...its all wet...an-and the worms came out, but it’s dry now...s-so we need to, um. Put the worms back…” _

_ Takara smiles gently at Kenma. “Oh, and did my silly brother rope you into helping?” _

_ “Taka-nee!” whines Kuroo. “Just help! Stop being a big meanie!” _

_ Kenma giggles at Takara’s antics. He doesn’t think she was being mean at all...she is just like one of those NPCs in his video games. He goes back to helping Tetsurou pick up the worms, but the angry stream of childish grumbling hasn't stopped coming out of Tetsurou’s mouth since. _

_ He’s very upset with his sister and only squawks angrily when Takara ruffles his hair.  _

_ He scoops up a fistful of dirt and stomps to Takara, dropping the mud and worms all over her head, watching triumphantly as they drip down onto her baby blue sundress. “HAHAHA!” he shouts. “Now you’re all dirty, silly Taka-nee!” _

_ But she doesn’t scream at her little brother’s antics. She doesn’t cry or shout, and that interests Kenma greatly. Takara is very strange. All the girls at school would scream if that happened to them, but Takara isn’t like that. She’s a bit of an enigma and Kenma likes that about her. It makes things interesting for once. _

_ Kenma observes how she simply sighs and sets her book aside, somehow without a single speck of mud on it, and instead closing her eyes in thought. “Tetchan,” she says. It’s her nickname for Kuroo,  _

_ Tetsurou backs up fearfully. “T-Taka-nee?” he stammers. “A-Are you mad?” _

_ “No,” she says darkly, a strange expression on her lips before she lunges, chasing after her little brother with a loud laugh. “I’M GONNA GET YOU, YOU LITTLE GREMLIN!” Takara shouts. “I'LL GET YOU ALL MESSY!” _

_ “NO!” Tetsurou wails. “T-TAKA-NEE, NO!!” _

_ They fall into a mud puddle and soft laughs bubble from Kenma’s throat. _

_ Tetsurou doesn’t speak to him for a week. He’s too embarrassed and humiliated. _

_ But thankfully, at least Takara does. They talk and talk, over video games, over experiments, and despite being only six, Kenma finds that Takara is still easy to get along with. Maybe that’s why she says she wants to be a teacher. _

_ Kenma looks at her like she just told him all the shortcuts to his favorite games. _

* * *

Looking back now, that was certainly the start of all this. 

Kenma knew he could trust Takara with his life. Unlike a certain best friend of his. Tetsu, that traitorous rooster, had ditched him at the ice cream parlor after driving him over. On Christmas Eve of all days at that! The stupid rooster promised to join him. Hmph.

Kenma mulled it over. Perhaps this was a sort of gift for Takara? No...it wouldn’t have been that. She wasn’t big on material presents in the way that some others [namely, her little brother] were. Instead, she much preferred trips and experiences to new places for her gifts, and Kenma couldn’t blame her. 

It was definitely cute when she got frustrated though. Her face would plump up like an apple and it would be just as, if not redder. So cute. It was nice that she liked apples too. All the better to share apple pie with.

But still.

Alone at an ice cream parlor was  _ not _ how he would have liked to spend Christmas, thank you very much. Stupid Kuroo. His best friend was an absolute idiot. It was probably all of those explosions and insane experiments that he did that caused this loss of brain cells. 

Surprisingly, though, Kenma wasn’t left alone for long. A dark-haired girl in a red dress peeked through the door and for a moment, Kenma stopped breathing. It was just so...so unexpected. It wasn’t at all unpleasant, this surprise, but still...he wouldn’t have even thought it possible for Takara to be even prettier. 

Her red dress and black belt made her look just like Santa and Kenma found it adorable. She hugged him when she got inside and slid into the booth next to him. “Hey, Kenken,” she said fondly. “How are ya?”

Kenma hummed averting his eyes, “Pretty good. Um...y-you look really pretty,” he said, blushing heavily. 

“Aww, is wittle Kenken embarrassed? Does he have a crush?”

“I-Wh-TAKARA!!” shrieked Kenma, biting his face in his arms. “Why do you love embarrassing me?”

“Because it’s funny!” she said with a tinkling laugh. “You’re so cute, like a kitten!”

“Kitten?” said Kenma confusedly. “Whaddaya mean kitten?”

“Y’know,” she said, smiling. “Cute! Small! Tiny!”

“I-I’m not tiny!” said Kenma, affronted at Takara’s comment. “I’m a hundred and seventy centimeters, thank you very much!”

“And how tall am I?” she asked, swinging her legs under the table. “One hundred and  _ eighty  _ centimeters. So you’re the tiny one here, kitten,”

Kenma huffed. “All right, maybe.”

But still. “If I’m a kitten,” he said after a moment. “Then...then you’re one too,”

She chuckled. “I suppose that’s fair,” 

Underneath the table, she wrapped her hand around his. “My kitten,” she said. “My kitten.”

**Fin**


End file.
